Learning to Live and Coping with Death
by LotrNaustenfan
Summary: It begins with a theory about the 7th book and ends with a beautiful love story. An RHr fic.
1. Saving the World

Learning to Live and Coping with Death

Chapter 1: Saving the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just own this theory of mine.

The voice screamed in his mind. He could hear them all screaming. The vision of the group of red heads, a faded pink haired figure, and an aging man with a proud face. He could hear them… even her. She was wincing and being noble, but when she felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse her voice was the most piercing to his ears. He felt the chains on his arms drawing blood at the surface of his wrists as he tried with no avail to get to her to ease her pain. He would do anything to remove that pain from her.

She was distracted, though. She didn't see him sitting there; she was staring at the opposite wall screaming to the form of a man. He was strung out by chains that locked his arms at their farthest reach; any more stretching would have caused him to lose his arms. He was without a shirt and his poor body was dripping with blood and sweat glossing his body into a tan. He looked weak, and she cried salty tears for him: salty tears because of the words of the other figure in the room. He could never forget the face of that creature. Stretched and snakelike, even snake colored. This was the face he had feared all his life. But at this point he wasn't afraid of the form. He was simply disgusted by it. He didn't have the time to be afraid.

_You can save them_

The voice was calming, but he knew it was a deceitful voice that spoke to the strung up man. In response he raised his hanging head to look at the speaker with more hatred than he had ever known this man to be capable of.

_Harry_

NO! He screamed in his head. But the voice that said those words was not his own. He looked to his side to see the same girl sitting there. She was panting and screaming NO!

_She doesn't know what's good for her, does she Harry? You can save her. It's just you and me now. This is between men._

NO!

_You have something I want, I have something you want. So what do you say: your life for theirs'?_

No, he thought. It was unfair to bargain his life for theirs, but before he could stop them he heard the words coming out of Harry's mouth. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was about to die so they could live.

"Voldemort, you think you have everything figured out, but just like always you are the one making the mistake. You can have my life, but no one else's. If my life is so important to you, then take it, but you will always remember me Voldemort. I don't know if you are capable of guilt but you are still human despite your belief."

Harry lapsed into a coughing fit, but when he gained composure and when the sobbing of the women around him stopped he continued. "I have something you will never have, Voldemort: I have love. You have destroyed everyone I loved except these people in this room, but my love for them, and their love for me will never perish. And when you die, which I know you will, I will be waiting on the other side to make your afterlife hell, and I'm sure you will meet my father, mother, Sirius, and Dumbledore on the way. Don't think any of them will spare you the way you didn't for them. For every life there is a price to pay, you knew that. Goodbye Voldemort, and as Merlin is my witness you'll get what you deserve, in this life and the next. Beware, and keep to your promise."

Those were his last words before he looked at each person in the room dwelling on each face. No words needed to be spoken, he had said enough for them. Mrs. Weasley, the only mother he ever knew, and Mr. Weasley, a good friend and father figure, the only one that lasted, Bill and Charlie, like brothers, Fred and George, always there to brighten his day, though their faces were covered in tears now, Lupin, his comfort, the only one left who knew his father in his younger days, and one of the greatest inspirations Harry ever knew, Tonks, fun and lovable and always smiling and looking out for him. The last three faces were where Harry finally found tears in his eyes. Ginny, the love of his life, he told her with his eyes now and it made her lapse into sobbing fits like Ron had never heard from her before. Hermione, his companion, she was always there for him, always helping him when he needed it and treating him the only way he ever wanted to be treated by people, like he was normal, like he was human. Then, there was Ron. Their eyes connected and tears couldn't even see into the bottom of their grief. They were friends, confidants, partners in crime, and most importantly they were brothers. Truly united in all that they felt and knew. There was more sadness in this moment than in any other moments to the world's end that you could imagine. He was going to have to watch him die.

HARRY! he heard her scream. His love, his one and only and she was screaming for his brother to come back. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, they all died in that moment.

Then the morning came, but the sun was not welcome in the bedroom of Ron Weasley. For two months now the dreams had been the same. Blood, death, and his best friends and family sitting in a huddled room like dogs packed in a kennel. The shades held out the light so Ron didn't have to deal with it. He was alright in this moment, lost to emotion, but once he was out there he would have to feel again. He hated feeling now-a-days. It felt unnatural to betray his friends memory with being sad all the time. Harry died for him, shouldn't he be grateful?

The only problem was those words. He had died. Nothing else mattered but that word: death. He had died. He would never see Ron's children if he had any, he would never be able to marry Ginny, and now, as selfish as it was, Ron would never get to have his best friend back. Living life this way was torture, but he had gotten used to it.

Five minutes till 9 he got out of bed feeling drowsy still hearing the shrieks of all the women in his life around him. He took pain killers to block it out, but even that didn't stop the pain throbbing right behind his ears. Life was life, though, and Ron got out of bed, put on clothes, and even brushed his hair, shockingly enough. Then he was out the door and wishing he would have just stayed in bed. The bags under his eyes were aching from the light of day, and the tired look on his face remained in a scowl of some sort that those who knew Ron had never seen before.

Walking down the street was torture. He thought going by foot instead of by apparating would give him some time to think, but he was cruelly mistaken. The walk led him straight past a park, which no matter which way he went could not be avoided and the sight of the happy people was too much for his battered soul. Seeing one couple kissing was the end, however, to the idea of a peaceful walk as a vision of brown curly hair came into his mind. This time it was different than the dream, but it still held the same amount of sadness. He was seeing her beautiful smile lighting up the day of so many lost lifetimes. Hermione always had been the love of his life and now she was gone. They hadn't spoken since the accident. Something had forbid them in their own hearts to deal with the pain of living each day like nothing had happened. They were almost ashamed of the prospect of moving on when their third musketeer wasn't there to enjoy each healthful breath.

It had been an understanding between the two, and they never spoke after that moment in the dark room. Not since it was over.

Harry had given his life to save theirs and in so doing had ended Voldemort for just as his mother had given her life for him he had given his life for his friends. Voldemort wouldn't have lost his life if not for going back on his promise. He aimed his wand at Ginny after performing the avada kadavra on Harry. The screams of Ron's mother could still be heard in the hollows of his ears, but he had not succeeded in killing Ginny, the one true love of Harry Potter. Instead he lost his life, and ended entirely because of his hate for Harry. All of the Horcruxes were gone and so Voldemort died mortal. He was a man faced with his own mortality, and so the only fear he ever had came true because of his own arrogance and ignorance.

Running back over it in his mind seemed to be the same thing every day on his short walk to the phone booth that entered into the Ministry of Magic where he now worked. He had missed his last year of school, but due to the circumstances he was allowed to take his NEWTS and did better than anyone had expected. In fact, he had done well enough to earn a job in the complaint department of the Ministry as an intern until he was promoted to a better position. This had been in large part due to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Miss. Minerva McGonagall who wrote a quite outstanding recommendation letter for him. He had swore to pay her back, and he did by buying her all new quills and goblets for her lessons.

Now he stood in front of the afore mentioned phone booth with his arms crossed wishing he didn't have to go to work today, not that it was different than any other day. After he transported to the Ministry of Magic with its tall ceilings and shining floor tiling he walked right past all the on lookers. Some said hi, but most were too nervous to say a word. After all, what do you say to the person who lost his best friend and witnessed the most heinous crime of a million centuries? Nothing, and they did well to learn it, for Ron was not in the mood to deal with well wishes and pity pleas. The only person who seemed to constantly force happiness upon his shoulders, however, had been his father, Arthur Weasley, who also worked at the Ministry of Magic. It had become almost a job for Arthur to try and cheer up his son in any way he knew possible, though his favorite solution always seemed to be a girl.

This time, as Ron was walking down the corridor to his cubicle his father stopped him and asked him to come into his office.

"It will only take a minute."

"Dad, I'm already late," he said adult like and tired.

"I'll write you a note." And if Arthur had been looking at his son that moment he would have saw him roll his eyes dramatically.

When he entered the office, though, he found that it was not empty. A young woman, probably his age was sitting in the chair across from his fathers desk. She stood up as he entered and he had to admit that she was the most beautiful woman he had seen in some time. She had chocolate colored skin and intense green eyes and high cheek bones lightly rose colored. The most outstanding of her features, however, was her smile. It seemed truly and genuinely happy. Her bright red lips made him wonder what they taste like, yet in the back of his mind a head of messy curls came into view and he lost all subtle urges.

"This is Delilah Figg, son, and Delilah, this is my son Ronald."

"Ron, Dad. My name is Ron," he said as he took her hand and shook it firmly. She smiled widely and then Arthur began to ramble on about her which caused her to blush.

"She's the niece of Arabella Figg, you remember her, don't you?" Of course he did, he thought. "Well her family just moved back to London, they haven't been here in a while. They left when Delilah was just a baby what with the war getting bad and all. She's been living in Italy ever since, and she went to Beauxbaton for school. She was too young to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, though. I thought I'd introduce the two of you. She got sent in to work with muggle studies, what with living around muggles most of her life. She's around your age so I thought you'd have more in common than you do with all those old bats you work with."

"Yes, that would be fantastic," she said for the first time in a heavy Italian accent. Her voice seemed to match the beauty of her face.

"Maybe you could go out for coffee?" Arthur said, but his son knew full well it wasn't a question. This was a ploy to 'brighten his world' all over again. He was only glad this time it was an incredibly attractive woman.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Tell me, do you know anywhere where you can get a good espresso?"

Ron laughed at her words, but found it quite flattering that she would actually be interested in him. "Sure, how 'bout after work we go get a cup of coffee, your choice."

"I will have a hard time choosing a place to go while you are still around." He blinked. He knew he must be dreaming. Was she actually flirting with him? Don't smile like an idiot, he thought, just don't smile like an idiot.

As Arthur could attest, however, his wishing was for naught. The silly grin that alwaysshown itself when Fleur Delacour was around was now plastered on his face.

All thoughts of sadness were gone, at least for a while, and he found himself excusing his exit as he went to his desk to actually try to do work.

A/N: I finally decided to submit this story. It is very interesting (I know cause I've almost finished it now). I hope you enjoy it. This is my first attempt at writing a RHr fic. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Phone Call?

Chapter 2: Phone Call?

WARNING: The beginning here has a phone involved. It is very very very un-Wizardish. But I couldn't figure out any way better to do this bit. I apologize before I get all the hate mail. I hated doing it, but it was absolutely necessary. Nothing else worked, I promise! At least we can pretend it is some sort of enchanted telephone...maybe?

"Hello?... yes, I understand ma'am… yes the Ministry is looking into regulations for Weasley Wizard Wheezes." He almost laughed at the thought. "And yes, I understand that you will have to send your child to St. Mungo's… Yes I realize the offense of such a feathery prank is more than you are willing to deal with…Yes I know your son will be picking out feathers for the next three weeks and the Ministry apologizes for that." There was a long pause on the other end of the receiver and then…

"What are we going to do about it? Er…" he searched his hand book for a response to such a question and found none. "How about I just transfer you to my supervisor?" All the way up until he actually put her on hold she was screaming hexes through the phone, but all were wasted and pointless.

The phone rang again and in his best phone etiquette voice he said, "Ministry of Magic, complaint department, how may I direct your complaint?"

"Er… hi, this may sound silly," he knew that voice, "but could you give me the number to Ron Weasley's desk? I was given this number by his father, but I don't think it is correct."

Hermione.

"Hermione?" There was a long pause on the receiver and then a gasp.

"Ron? Is that you? I can't believe it! You sound a lot older over the phone."

"Really? Must be all the phone complaints I'm getting, they kind of wear you out."

She laughed, "I suppose you are right." Oh how he had missed that laugh. Nothing compared to it. "Listen, Ron. Are you free for lunch?" Was she asking him on a date?

Oh how he wanted to say he was, but… "Ginny's in town, I promised I would have lunch with her today before she went back to Romania."

"So she did decide to go for the Auror training in Romania? I thought for sure she would go back to school for her last year."

"Too many memories, Ronald, it's the same for us all." They both sat silent for a while and then Hermione spoke up again, though she sounded softer and sadder now.

"Well how about after work? You get off at 4 right?"

"Yeah, but…" What was he going to say? How could he tell her he couldn't go with her because he had a date with a culturally foreign and incredibly attractive young woman? He couldn't, but he didn't need to because Hermione seemed to be in a hurry.

"Great, I'll meet you outside the phone booth at 4, see you then."

And that was it. He had an actual date with the woman of his dreams… well sort of a date.

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this story! I am! I wrote it all because of the prediction I made in the first chapter, but I found that I actually enjoy writing Hermione and Ron. Their banter is the most fun. Just wait, it gets better!


	3. We Meet Again

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

When work was over, Ron found himself almost jumping out of his chair. He was going to go see Hermione. The thought was almost too happy for him to worry about how he was going to break the news to Delilah… almost.

"Ron, are you ready?" he loved how she said his name, but he had little time to dwell on it, he had to think up an excuse and quick.

"Listen Delilah, we are going to have to reschedule. I'm sorry, I have a really important meeting here soon. I promised an old friend I would meet with them. They said it was an emergency." He hated lying to her, but she seemed to take the news fairly well.

"That is alright. Maybe we can go tomorrow."

"Great," he said without sparing her a glance as he threw his coat over his arm and tucked his wand in his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Delilah."

"Yes, tomorrow," she said to his fleeting form. Had he seen her then he would have missed her bright smile, for it had fallen away when he left.

…

Exiting the phone booth had taken too long for him. It only took a few seconds, but the delay felt like hours to him. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life as this moment: the moment when he walked out of the doors to that booth and walked the distance to the love of his life. And there that moment was. She was walking back and forth on the paved deserted road ahead of him holding a copy of the Quibbler and reading with a furrowed brow. She never looked so beautiful with her hair in perfect curls as he had never seen them and a little bit of makeup that made her eyes stand out. The thing that really caught his eyes, though, was what she was wearing. She wore a muggle dress of green silk that draped to her knees and covering it was a black double breasted coat that fit her figure perfectly accentuating every curve. He couldn't help but blush as he looked at her form.

"I thought you only read true journalism?" he said shocking her out of her reverie.

She approached him with a fake smile that he could distinguish a mile away. She had had as hard a time as he had with the accident. _Probably worse_, he thought, _after all, she wasn't just friends with him like I was, she loved him, didn't she?_ He always felt it in his heart and now here she was looking sad and probably feeling miserable, _missing her love_, he thought.

Her words were jovial, though. "I ask you, dear friend, is there such a thing as true journalism?" He couldn't help but laugh even when she looked so sad; he felt so happy just having her there.

"Now that's the Hermione I know and love." They both blushed furiously.

"Actually…" she said clearing her throat, "I was reading an article by Luna. Her father has got her doing a column of her own now, even though she is still at Hogwarts. She's planning on working for them as soon as she gets out anyway so they are starting early. It's interesting if nothing else, certainly a nice way to keep in touch with old friends."

"Have you seen her lately?"

"Not really, but I talk to Neville frequently. They are dating, didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't," though it seemed appropriate, he thought.

"So… er… how is everything?"

"Good," he said not knowing what else was appropriate. They looked at each other like two individuals who had seen the world collapse together and just didn't want to talk about it.

"I've missed you… I mean… talking to you."

"Yeah, I knew what you meant," he said completely ignoring the possibilities of more in what she said.

"How's the family?"

"They're great. Mom and Dad went on a cruise just recently with Fleur and Bill. Surprisingly enough, they could afford it. Fred and George are thriving in their business of tom-foolery, and Percy, well he's the same," he said rolling his eyes, "and Ginny is living with Charlie now. Both of them are in town, as you already know, and according to Ginny, Charlie has a new girlfriend. Believe it or not, it's Katie Bell. She went to Romania to study dragons as well and they ended up together this summer. I think it's rather funny personally, Ginny sure thought it was."

"And how's Ginny?"

"… you know… same old," they both got quiet and the joking nature they had had before went away in those few words. Ginny wasn't ok, she lost the man she loved. _How like Hermione to bring it up_, he thought. "She's moving on, or trying to. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said looking at the ground in front of her, "I just wish it didn't have to end the way it did, you know?"

"Yeah," he said and that was the end of it. He didn't want to question her now, he hadn't seen her in too long to start screwing it up.

"So…" he said clearing his throat, "I hear you are studying to be a teacher."

"Yes, Arithmancy, actually."

"Sounds like fun, I wouldn't really know, I never took the class, but I'm sure it's fun for you." She laughed and he smiled slightly at the corners of his mouth just due to the sound of her laughter.

"Actually they are working on a new program, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Professor Moody who has taken up the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again, or for the first time really. They are planning on building a school in America. If all goes well I might end up teaching Arithmancy there."

"In America?" his face felt hot all of a sudden. He couldn't lose her again.

"Just until they get on their feet. Could you imagine there are actually increasingly more and more American Wizards? And due to it many mothers and fathers are sending their children overseas for school. There are at least 7 new students from America at Hogwarts and a few at Beauxbatons, and, no surprise, there are none at Durmstrang. Still uptight from what I hear."

"Well it sounds like you will have your hands full."

"That I will, but Ron," oh she said his name perfectly, "I need to discuss something else with you."

"Discuss away, Hermione."

A/N: The whole thing with the American Wizards and Witches school is that, I am American, and I like the idea of having a lot of Witches and Wizards in America. We had a witch scare just like the UK did, so I think we should have a school too. lol. But really I was thinking about all of the fans of Harry Potter, and how a lot of us are from the US. So...I don't know. Something about the ratio of fans to wizards. I dunno. lol. Well, hope you like this chapter (and yes Vermillion I'm talking to you, since you are the only one who has reviewed so far...lol.)


End file.
